God and Goddess school, McKinley Training
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: No summary yet... inside story!


Hello everyday! I just had to write an idea, though I'lll have to do some research on it!

Don't worry, I'll update soon, and also Merry Xmas… eve! Ahaha, now I just wanted to say :

**That this wil be focused on Kylie Monogues Album, Aphrodite. **

**Title: God and Goddess school, McKinley Training. **

**Rating: T- M… Though I'm pretty sure I suck at smut, so… I'll try my hardest!**

**Finn's POV for a lil sneak peak: **

**So in my eyes, I've fallen in love with a goddess. Literally. But that's okay, since I'm a god… well, soon- to- be. Now your probably thinking about our role models, and sometimes, parents. Muscular, enchanting, charming, beautiful, popular with servants. I'm the opposite… okay except Muscular… and charming…. and enchant- BUT NOT THE REST! I assure you.**

**My father, isn't alive due to a curse, turning him, human. As always, mortals eventually die. Gods and goddesses, don't. Obviously. **

**I'm in the musical group of gods. But not important, even though we're rare, the most known to the goddesses; Jesse. St. ( What I thought when I was MUCH younger, stood for stupid.) James. All the girls want him. **

**I'm 17… okay, well actually, 17,599. But since we live forever, so does our appearance. You have to be 18,000 for A LOT of things like; marry the love of your life. All goddesses can't wait to turn this age, to try and marry Jesse. And I mean ALL. Even my love of my life… the beautiful, singing goddess, Rachel berry. How her chocolate curls reach the edge of her back. Just like in cue, I hear her voice. I seek to find if its her. Rachel lives quite close to my and my mothers temple. Though I don't think she even knows who I am. Of course, I'm just the drumming god. I finally find her, to confirm my predicament. I watch silently and she leaps and flies slightly, knowing exactly what she's singing. **

_Sometimes it's easy  
>It's meant to be<br>I dream of the moments  
>You'll be with me<em>

_'Cause I wanna look down now  
>I wanna get deeper<br>Can you let me in?_

_To show me places  
>To be my keeper<br>I'm waiting for my seraphim_

_Oh, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_Yeah, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_My heart is ready  
>My mind is open<br>My body is aching  
>I'll wait for you<em>

_'Cause I wanna rise up now  
>Don't wanna be earth-bound<br>Reach up to the sky_

_Into the distance  
>And the future<br>Is waiting for me in your arms_

_Lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_Yeah, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel  
>(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')<em>

_Lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_Yeah, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_And when good things are good  
>I want to share them<br>I don't want to be alone_

_And when darkness falls  
>Will you hear my call<br>And show me the way back home_

_'Cause I want this life  
>To be twice as nice<br>With somebody by my side_

_Soon I dream of things  
>Like your golden wings<br>When you carry me and fly_

_'Cause I wanna look down now  
>I wanna get deeper<br>Can you let me in?_

_To show me places  
>To be my keeper<br>I'm waiting for my seraphim_

_I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_Yeah, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel_

_Oh, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel  
>(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')<em>

_Yeah, I'm lookin' for an angel  
>For an angel<br>Lookin' for an angel  
>(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')<em>

_I'm waitin, I'm waitin for you_

**Just then she turns around, I shocked face, matching mine, like deer in a headlight. **

**" Who is that?" She peers at me through the darkness, " Show yourself this instance! If your watching me at least show me who you are, please, step out of the shadow." **

**Turning a little bit, okay a lot, of red in the face i take a shaky step forward. She held out her hand to me, while looking at me up and down. Her expression turns quickly to friendly. I realise I have been polite, and just staring at her, coz I mean, seriously, Rachel BERRY, is talking. To me. I quickly and gently, take her hand into mine, as I bow down to the goddess in training, also my neighbour… and love of my life, and kiss her hand gently. **

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel." Just as the words slip out of my mouth, I immediately look like a gold fish. **

**She stares at me taking her hand away, her blush more visible, " H-how do you know my name?" She says, shifting her feet side- to- side.**

**" **_**Because you the love of my life! **_**" Instead, I stutter, hoping she doesn't have the ability right now to read my mine… who am I kidding, ALL goddesses can! Well, if they're anything like Quinn, she would look through. Mine and her blush darkening, I hope she wouldn't make fun of me, "Uh- I'm Finn. Finn Hudson…" She gives me a sheepish look,**

**"Sorry, I don't have any bells ringing, except one though sure his name was something similar… Chris… Christopher Hudson!… Oh- I'm sorry, um… Are you the son? " I nod my head, taken aback at how she knows something, about me. Wordless know more I clear my that, "Um yeah, we're neighbours actually… I heard you sing, I had to know where it came from, it was truly gorgeous." Just as her blush was paling it just sprung back and I chuckle a bit. **

**"Well, I hear some beautiful drumming next door, is that you?" **

**Woah… just… hold up… She can actually see me and I'm not imagining it. And she knows my talent. My life. The thing that makes me a god… in training. **

**Obviously hearing some of the conversation in my head, she giggles. I do **_**the **_**smirk my mother loves so much, as I reply, " Um, yeah. Just practising for my last 401 years in school. McKinley. As the last years, finally finishing off! Um, ah, where are you gonna go?" **

**Smiling like a natural goddess, she answers, " Well…" **

**And thats where I'm gonna leave it coz i have to go to a xmas party! Leave reviews, please! Any questions just ask, and I don't own anything btw! (Glee, Kylie Minogue…") Gotta fly! Bye guys! Xoxox XPDQxoxox**


End file.
